Grim adventures of Danny Phantom
by CyberActors15
Summary: Danny's family has died and now Danny has to go live with his birth father who is… Death himself.


Chapter 1: Real father

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you a little information about this story. First of all this takes place after TUE and Clockwork didn't save Danny's family. Dani hasn't been created yet and Danny has his ice powers.**

**Dani: What?**

**Shadow: Also CA15 only recently became re-interested in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy so there might be some slight differences in their characters. Also the characters will be older and slightly more matured but Billy will still be an idiot and Mandy will still be a soulless goth girl. Once CA15 learns more about the series again then he will add more and more Characters from the show in. Oh Yeah CA15 does not own Danny Phantom or the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy or me or any Nickelodeon Characters that might appear in this or any Cartoon Network Characters that might appear in this.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

Two years ago death had favoured Danny Fenton when he was meant to die and allowed him to become half ghost but death didn't favour his family as they died in flames a few days ago.

Now Danny was sitting in his current room in his current foster care taking a look at some of the things his parents had left for him if they died.

Danny then played the DVD his mom left for him.

"Danny, if you're watching this, then I've probably died." Maddie Fenton said on the DVD. "Well I have a lot I need to explain to you and I'm sorry I never told you this before but I probably should have. The first thing is that I know you're Danny Phantom. Jazz and Jack never knew this but I do. I've known ever since that accident with the portal. I was just waiting for the moment when you'd tell us about it. The reason I know you're Danny Phantom is because you should have died in the portal but instead because of your father you survived. And that brings me to my next point Jack Fenton isn't your Father."

"What?" Danny asked even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Your real father is, well you're probably not going to believe this, the Grim Reaper the son of your mentor Clockwork." Maddie said.

"Wait What?" Danny asked.

"16 years ago Jack and I had a fight and I left him momentarily and that was when I met your father. We fell in love and you were the result but I eventually returned to Jack when you were a year old. I was momentarily queen of the underworld but that made me miss ghost hunting with Jack so I went back to him." Maddie said. "Well first I allowed Grim to make me into a halfa and remove my ghost form so that he wouldn't be without a bride. I also know about an alternate future where you and Vlad Masters become an evil ghost named Dan Plasmius, so I'm giving you the choice of going to live with your birth father on the chance that I do die. Also Danny, I'm proud of you, everything you are, everything you've done and everything you're going to do. You are the greatest son a mother could ask for and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth before. Find your Father is Endsville and please try not to freak out about his jobs. Also remember that Maddie Reaper is queen of the Underworld and Maddie Phantom is the woman who died without telling her son this."

The screen then shut off and Danny then began to weep but with tears of joy and sadness. But his weeping was cut short as a few thoughts passed through his head.

"**Whoa… Clockwork's my grandfather… and why Endsville of all places?" **Danny thought. "Wait a second I gotta get my lawyer so I can move." He said.

The halfa then ran out of the room to the phone to call his family's Lawyer.

~00000~

Grim sighed sadly. It had been four years since Billy and Mandy and won a bet and won him as a prize and now they were 15 and still owning him.

At least he was able to get his own house instead of living with Billy and he was also able to bring his wife Maddie Reaper to stay with him though she often went back to the underworld every once in a while like right now.

He looked at Mandy who was yelling at Billy about something stupid that he did… again.

Mandy's outfit had changed from the pink dress she used to wear to black jeans, a dark pink, almost red, tank top and a black jacket. Her blond hair that was once shaped like devil horns now had red highlights and now looked like it belonged on a vampire or something. And her eyes had gone from black to amber and in some cases it looked blood red.

Billy's outfit had also changed but only slightly. He was still in the blue jeans and red cap but he was also in a plain white shirt with a blue jacket on. His orange hair had grown a longer and was now visible even when he had his cap on. His black eyes were now a regular shade of green and his large pink nose still stuck out like a sore thumb.

Grim sighed once more. He needed something to improve his life.

The phone then rang and he picked it up.

"Hello Mr Grim, I am sorry to inform you that your ex-wife Maddie Fenton and her family have passed away with the exception of your son Daniel." The person on the phone said. "He's currently on a plane and on his way to be released into your custody."

Grim then smiled. "Thank you for telling me." He said before he put down the phone.

"Come on kids we're going." Grim said.

"Grim, we're not kids anymore. We're 15." Mandy said. "And where are we going anyway? You don't have plans."

"We're going to get me son from the airport." Grim said.

"You have a son?" Billy asked.

"Yes he's been living with me wife's human form in Amity Park. Now she's dead and he's being released into my custody." Grim said.

"How can death have a child?" Mandy asked.

"Better question where do babies come from?" Billy asked.

Mandy then slapped Billy across the face.

"How old is your kid?" Mandy asked.

"A year older than you." Grim said. "Now come on."

They then left and went to the airport.

~00000~

Danny got off the plane and instantly went to find his father.

He figured he would be disguised as a human that probably looked like Danny. He also figured he would be holding up a sign with his name on it. Instead he saw the complete opposite. He instantly knew his father when he saw the skeleton in a black cloak that was holding a scythe.

"Oh no… this is gonna get interesting quickly." Danny said.

Danny then walked up to Grim.

"So I'm guessing this your son?" Mandy, who was standing next to Grim, said.

"Yep." Grim said before he turned to Danny. "Hello son."

Danny then cringed. "Uh hi dad." Danny said.

"He doesn't look like you Grim." Billy said. "I thought he'd be a skeleton."

Mandy then face palmed before she hit Billy upside the head.

"Danny, this is Billy and Mandy." Grim said. "Billy and Mandy, this is me son Danny. Now that you've met we can go."

Danny was more than confused but he just followed hoping he could make sense of what was happening.

He followed Grim and got into his… Literal Monster Truck… before they all left.

This was all pretty awkward for him.

"Hey death boy what's going through that mind of yours." Mandy asked.

Danny couldn't help but notice that she sounded similar to Sam.

"Just curious about some things." Danny said.

"Like?" Mandy asked.

"Mandy leave the boy alone he's been through a lot of tings." Grim said.

"No, I'd like to know what's got baby death confused." Mandy said.

Danny noticed she was challenging him.

"**Okay." **Danny thought. "I'm just curious about why there are two kids in here with the Grim Reaper, why he's in Endsville to begin with, why he just goes around publicly as Reaper without disguising as a human and a lot of other confusing things."

"We're Grim's best friends for life." Mandy said before she explained how Grim was their slave.

Danny's jaw dropped.

"Seriously, the soul of a hamster or eternal life as a slave?" Danny asked. "Seriously dad, you let them trick you? I mean seriously?"

"There's one more thing you want to ask isn't der child?" Grim asked.

"Why did you have to take them away." Danny said.

"I never took them. Their clocks had counted down to the moment where they were meant to die. I only game them a path to the Ghost Zone." Grim said. "Also me father told me not to interfere with certain deaths."

"So practically everything is as it should be." Danny said with a sigh.

Danny then sat in silence before they arrived at Grim's house.

Danny looked at the house and laughed at its simplicity. He would have expected the house of the Grim Reaper to be a freaking castle with torches that burn eternally, with skeleton guards and dying plants all around. He would expect to see wondering souls and grave stones all around. All he saw instead was a nice two story house with neatly cut grass and a few hedges.

"Wow this wasn't what I was expecting… actually I wasn't expecting anything else I've seen in past few days so yeah." Danny said.

"So what abilities do you have?" Billy asked.

"You told them I'm Danny Phantom?" Danny asked.

Grim just shrugged.

"I'll show you when we aren't in a place where anyone can easily see." Danny said.

Grim then cut a hole into reality.

"Then show us at me real home." Grim said.

Grim then jumped in before Billy and before Mandy.

Danny then sighed before he jumped into the portal.

~00000~

They all found themselves in the underworld in front of a large castle but once again it was different to what they all thought.

Yes there was a Big dark castle that was in the middle of a volcano that was shaped like a Skull and yes there were rotting plants, torches with eternally burning fires and the dog Cerberus but that was it. There was also a large neon sign that said Reaper Works and also one of the towers was made completely out of metal.

"Let me guess your wife did this?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yes to make it more like her home. You should see the rooms she designed for you and your sister if you ever came here." Grim said.

"So show us your powers death boy." Mandy said.

For the first time since his parents died Danny raised his hands up to the sky with his signature smirk and yelled "I'm Going Ghost."

The twin white halos appeared on his waist, separated and went up and down his body changing his new appearance of a blue and red shirt with a green hoodie and his blue jeans to his black and white hazmat suit with his signature DP symbol.

"First of all there is my power of flight." Danny said as he shot into the air.

Danny then continued to demonstrate his abilities and needless to say, Grim, Mandy and Billy were impressed with what he could do. They were also shocked when Danny used his weather manipulating ability to make a blue sky over the castle.

"And that's what I can do." Danny said.

"Cool ghost powers." Billy said.

"What about your reaper powers?" Mandy asked.

"That I don't know." Danny said.

Danny then noticed the smirk on Grim's face.

"Okay so what's going on bones?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to teach you to be a reaper but first, happy birthday." Grim said as he handed Danny a box.

It was then that Danny remembered that today was his birthday. Apparently losing your family and learning you are the son of the Grim Reaper can really do that to a guy.

Danny then opened the box and saw a scythe… his own reaper scythe that was customized for him. The blade glowed green and was attached to a staff with his logo on it.

Danny then looked at the scythe and although it was cool he couldn't just walk around with a scythe everywhere.

He then grabbed it and it turned into a wrist band.

"Awesome." Danny said.

"Grim, Danny?"

They all then turned around and saw Maddie Reaper.

Danny's jaw dropped. She looked exactly like his mom just she had red eyes and her auburn hair was now black as death. She was still in a hazmat suit but it was dark purple and had a black cape around.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

Maddie then went up to Danny. Last time she had seen him was when she was split up from her human form and that was when he was 1 year old.

"I haven't seen you in 15 years. How old are you?" Maddie asked.

"16." Danny said.

"Grim why is he with you?" Maddie asked.

"The Fentons and his two friends died thus leaving him in my custody." Grim said.

"I'm dead?" Maddie asked. "Will he be staying here?"

"Sadly no. He still has to finish his education and I'm still a slave to these two." Grim said as he gestured to the two 15 year olds behind him.

"Hi Ms Reaper." Mandy said.

"Hi Danny's mom." Billy said.

Maddie then sighed. "At least tell me you're staying for dinner?" she asked.

Danny almost reacted. He knew his mother wasn't a good cook and now that she was cooking in the land of the dead… oh he was not going to allow that to happen.

"Whoa mom, you don't have to cook. Why don't I cook for you guys? You guys would drop dead… so to speak… at my level of cooking." Danny said.

"You want to cook? But it's your birthday and your first day meeting us." Maddie said.

"Yeah but still it would be polite to cook for you guys." Danny said. "You haven't lived until you've tasted my cooking."

"Well I was born dead." Grim said.

"And I was in a way born dead as well." Maddie said.

Mandy then looked at Danny as if trying to understand what he was doing.

"Know what I'll help baby death here." Mandy said.

"Would you stop calling me baby death. I'm older than you." Danny said dryly.

"Well in my eyes you are a baby version of death who doesn't know how to use his powers." Mandy said.

"Are you kidding me I've saved the world more times than you've seen Billy." Danny said.

"If you have how come you are still considered a bad guy." Mandy challenged.

"I don't know people assume that things they don't understand are evil." Danny said.

"Lovebirds." Billy said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS BILLY!" Danny and Mandy yelled.

Billy then smirked.

Danny and Mandy then walked away and found their way to the kitchen before they began cooking.

"So why did you decide to do the cooking." Mandy asked.

"My human mother was a horrible cook and I'm guessing the same applies to her demon form. Also there is the fact that she would be cooking food from the land of the dead… that's something I can't eat." Danny said.

Mandy then nodded in understanding.

"All I can say to you is that from now on your life will get more and more weird as you live in Endsville." Mandy said.

"I'm the son of the Grim Reaper, my parents where ghost hunters and I'm half ghost. I'm used to weird." Danny said with a laugh.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was chapter 1.**

**Dani: So Danny and Mandy are gonna end up together?**

**Shadow: I won't reveal anything except for the fact that Danny's love life is complicated.**

**Grim: How will his love life be complicated.**

**Shadow: Wait and see the next chapter.**

**Dani: Okay, so what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
